


The Feeling of You in my Arms

by pascaler23



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Erik Has Feelings, First Time, Love, M/M, Smitten Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pascaler23/pseuds/pascaler23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik didn't know how it would feel to have Charles in his arms at last. Couldn't even imagine it. So he makes sure to be aware to every single thing he feels, every single thing he sees, to never forget it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling of You in my Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikanskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [works in progress... [fanart]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887442) by [Mikanskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey). 



> Hello!
> 
> This work was inspired by a drawing of Mikanskey. More specifically, the drawing of Charles' hand in her works in progress chapter 9. I love it, the delicacy and erotism of a simple hand. My imagination went wild, and I came up with this. :P Thank you so much for all your drawings, I love them and they're my favorites.
> 
> I also want to warn you that I'm francophone, so I'm sorry if you find mistakes in the text. I did my best to correct.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you'll like it!

That was one of Erik's favorite moments. There was nothing else bringing him such a sentiment of belonging, no other picture bringing him such a feeling of peace. It was as if the serenity of the moment was floating in the air, like the dust in the sunbeams, and he was basking in it, feeling it make its way through his every limb until all he could feel was the tender arms of sleep slowly tugging him at its side. After the eagerness, the avid and ardent passion, just as after the sensual and torturous worshipping, the delicacy, that moment somehow felt even more intimate. To let go, without any concern, and just live in the moment. Not caring for when they would wake up, for what would be waiting for them. Shut-eye, Erik lazed into that sensation of security and well being he had never felt before. Never until that point, that specific moment, never like he could drop all of his guards and just abandon himself to that feeling. He wished to the bottom of his soul it could last forever.

 

But before falling protected into the welcoming rest offered to him, Erik took the time to revel in the instant. Every little detail was meticulously inscribed into his mind, as if it was the last time he’d ever feel such a feeling of inclusion, of complementarity. One of the first thing he loved about it was the temperature. What a particular sensation it was, the comforting warmth radiating from skin against skin, mixed with the cool freshness of the sheets lying softly over his hips, light as a feather. Then, he took note of the long legs intertwined with his, feeling the bone of his knee pressing into the milky flesh of a thigh, the little hair sparse on the calves tickling his own. From above the soft shoulder of his lover, Erik could see the latter’s loose, slack hand resting on the bed. He noticed the slightly curved fingers, the muscles in each and every single one of them relaxed. The German was always amazed at how his boyfriend could make any part of his body, as banal as they could seem, look so erotic.

 

Pressing himself closer, Erik could feel against his chest the strong but delicate back, still sticky with sweat but fitting so perfectly against him. He could feel the slowing rhythm of his heartbeat, and he imagined it being in perfect unison with his lover’s own heart. On the skin of his arm, he could feel every detail, mold into the very form of his companion as he hugged him tighter. Light, lazy fingertips caressed the flat of the other man’s stomach, soft as the petal of a flower. Erik felt the mild respiration of his boyfriend, the inflation and deflation of his lungs, and he synchronized their breathing, serene.

 

Giving into temptation, the mutant pressed his nose closer, smelling the deep scent of the back of the neck exposed to him. The odor reminded him of a hot night of summer, but still soft and peculiar, more like if he had just tasted the most exquisite and savoursome tea. Nuzzling at the curve of the nape, Erik prompted himself on one elbow, letting his gaze fly over the little short hair at the base of the head, sticking on the skin, dark brown against light beige. The expense of the throat, the smooth and creamy collarbones... He continued his exploration, rediscovering for the hundredth time the galaxy of freckles displayed on one of the shoulders. He bent his head and kissed them with reverence, letting his lips travel freely on the silky flesh. He then made his way up, until he could see the soft sleeping features of his love.

 

Of all the the things he loved about Charles, one of his favorites was seeing him sleep. It was such a rare opportunity. The man always was up with the sun, and was working until so late at night, dedicating all of his energy to his work and his students. The only time Erik had ever fell asleep after him was now. That moment, just after they’d become one for the first time, Charles had whispered words of love in Erik’s ear and then abandoned himself in the arms of Morpheus.

 

His mouth, that obscenely red mouth that had been driving Erik mad since the first time he had laid eyes on this perfect man, was slightly parted, letting the less shallow and deeper respiration pass. His features were so relaxed, relaxed like Erik had ever seen them. There was no furrow furiously marking his forehead, not circle under his eyes. All the worry and insecurities, a constant in Charles’ life, were forgotten for that brief moment. Realizing that, the German was a bit shocked at how much his lover was overdoing. To see him at peace shouldn’t be this much of a surprise. Erik promised to himself he’d make sure Charles took some time to himself from now on.

 

The only regret he had from watching his love like this was the inability to see his eyes. Oh, how they looked in the heat of passion, so wild and dark, but somehow still shining like crystal. The color always reminded Erik of water, of those afternoons passed at the seaport with his father in Dusseldorf. The exact shade of the moving waves, sometimes turquoise when the sun was shining, sometimes more a greyish, deep blue when it was cloudy. They looked even more gorgeous with the contrast of Charles’ red, heated skin as they made love. Erik longed to see them right now, to lose himself in them.

 

Finally, his hair, soft as silk, lying messily on the pillow. Not a lot of people must have seen them in such a disorderly state, but Erik loved it. The normally slightly curved strands of hair were now in a frenzy, wet and displayed, and it added so much to the oh so erotic picture Charles made. So tempting.

 

Closing his eyes, Erik laid down and buried himself deeper against his man. He looked like he wanted to absorb him, to become a very part of him. Charles slept in his arms with a complete trust, so vulnerable and strong at the same time, and it was the most humbling feeling Erik had ever felt. The telepath had saved him, had found things in Erik that the latter didn’t even knew he had himself. Charles was a miracle, and the German was secretly scared that he would be taken away from him. He repetitively had that feeling in his gut, that apprehension that something terrible was waiting for them, was going to tear them apart from each other.

 

But now was not the time to fret over those things. Now it was the time to revel in where he was, with who he was, and to marvel at how unbelievably lucky he was.

  
Dropping a soft kiss to his love’s head, Erik joined him in his sleep, not worrying for the morning and concentrating on the feel of the warm body against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Find me on http://canoe23.tumblr.com :)


End file.
